In Frodo's Face
by Aria Breuer
Summary: All Frodo could see was darkness. He was still asleep. That is until the darkness left to reveal a blissful Shire landscape. He was just sitting on a picnic blanket, eating a ham sandwich and reading from his latest book about his adventures in Gondor. Everything was alright until Pearl showed up. Post-War of the Ring. Features Frodo, Gandalf, Sam, etc. No slash.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. Canon references belong to their respected owners. I only own the random plot for this story.

Okay, ignoring the slash reference which did not happen anywhere in the original _Lord of the Rings_ story – more proof comes from the dream I had with Frodo, where he is against slash – this story actually was sparked by YouTuber RicePirate's parody "The Lord of the Rings: Total Spoilage", which was featured on How It Should Have Ended or HISHE. Trust me, there won't be any slash in this story, but it is rather in Frodo's face a lot. I had some fun with this fanfic, I will say that. :)

* * *

 _All Frodo Baggins could see was darkness. He was still sleeping and quite out of it. That is until the darkness left to reveal a blissful Shire landscape. He was just sitting on a picnic blanket, eating a ham sandwich and reading from his latest book about his adventures in Gondor. Everything was all right, until he looked up and saw Pearl Took heading his way awful fast._

" _Frodo Baggins, there you are! I'm so delighted to see you!" Pearl got right in his face, and it scared him greatly. "Finally, we can talk about all the latest knitting I've done and… oh Frodo, it's been years."_

" _Yes, that's all very exciting." Frodo did his best to excuse himself. "Now if you don't mind, I'll just…" However, he felt Pearl's hands grab his shoulders, forcing him to stay where he was. Was this necessary? "Okay then."_

" _Oh Frodo. We are going to do such great things together! I just know it!" Pearl was too delighted to see him. He hoped she would go away._

 _Closing his eyes, Frodo noticed Pearl had let go of him, disappearing from the scene. At least, that's what he presumed happened. When he opened his eyes, he found he was in his bedroom at Minas Tirith. Was it morning already? He had things to do now. And there was Samwise Gamgee, his best friend… coming right in his face? Not him too!_

" _Mr. Frodo!" Sam was too close to his face. Didn't he realize that? However, Frodo's mind was deterred by Sam's next words, "Do you know I have the same first name as Sam Winchester?" He recovered, "Well, my nickname is like Sam Winchester's first name."_

" _Okay, who's Sam Winchester?" Frodo asked, confused and uncomfortable. Leaving it at that, He told his best friend, "I'm going back to sleep."_

" _But what about helping me…"_

" _Later Sam." Frodo did his best to keep his composure._

 _However, when Frodo looked up, the moment Sam Gamgee moved away from him, there was Gandalf standing right above him. He about had enough of these in-his-face reactions._

" _Not you too!" he didn't mean to sound this way but, given the circumstances, he didn't really have a choice._

" _Frodo Baggins, get out of bed this instant. I have a quest for you," Gandalf told him in a monotonous voice._

" _Why are you sounding like that?" he asked his friend, bewilderment crossing his mind._

" _Because it is time for you to wake up." Gandalf sounded so close to him._

 _There was much shaking now from Sam, who was once again in his face. Was it something he missed? Clearly…_

"Frodo Baggins, get out of bed! You have a lot to do today!" It was Gandalf and he sounded angry. _That was never a good sign,_ Frodo thought.

Frodo knew he had been pulled out of the dream too soon. The image tore through to reveal Gandalf in his face, instead of Sam. It was a shocking revelation, one that made him cry out. His body shook and he was sweating. It wasn't wise to tear a spirit away from a dream so quickly. Where was he now? The room certainly looked familiar, with the painted walls. He was back in Rivendell, in his bedroom.

"Mr. Frodo, you've been in bed for most of the morning," Samwise admitted from a corner.

"Sam! Samwise Gamgee!" Frodo said in delight.

"Yes Mr. Frodo, it's me," Sam admitted.

Frodo let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You were saying something about Sam Winchester, and that you two shared the same first name, whoever he is."

"Oh, I don't know," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Frodo, you've had a restful sleep, but now it is time to get up. Your uncle is expecting you," said Gandalf.

"Then I suppose the quest is over," Frodo told his friends, getting out of bed with a new resolve.

Sure, the quest to destroy the Ring had wounded him greatly, changed him too in so many ways, but the dream he just had was certainly in his face. Honestly, being roused by Gandalf, when he didn't do anything would stay with him for a while… or maybe the whole experience would be burned in his mind. Either way, Frodo was happy to have good friends who could always get him out of bed whenever he slept in too much, which was usually the case.

* * *

 **Good fanfic? I think so too. Good and random. Oh, and for those who are wondering who Sam Winchester is, he's the main lead canon character from CW's Supernatural television show. Yes, I've gotten into the show and have only just started, but I find it pretty good. I just thought it would give this story some random humor. Also, some of this story is also based off of conversations I have had with DoctorWhovian18. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
